Laser photolysis of samples liganded with carbon monoxide is being used to rapidly form deoxyhemoglobin S in order to study the kinetics of the polymerization reaction. The time resolution of these kinetic experiments is being extended by the construction of a transient laser spectrometer which will permit accurate absorption spectra to be obtained in times as short as 10 nanoseconds after photolysis.